Rukia Kuchiki
| image = 250px | race = Shinigami | birthday = 14 de Janeiro''Bleach'' - volume 1. | gender = Feminino | height = 1,44 m | weight = 33 kg | blood type = A | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Tenente da 13ª Divisão | previous occupation = | team = 13ª Divisão | previous team = | partner = Juushirou Ukitake | previous partner = | base of operations = HQ da 13ª Divisão, Gotei 13, Soul Society, Mansão da Família Kuchiki, Cidade de Karakura | relatives = Kuchiki Hisana (irmã) | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Sode no Shirayuki | bankai = Hakka no Togame | manga debut = Capítulo 1 | anime debut = Episódio 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Fumiko Orikasa | english voice = | portuguese voice = }} Kuchiki Rukia (朽木ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) é uma personagem fictícia do mangá e anime Bleach onde é uma das principais personagens. Aparência Personalidade É uma shinigami imprevisível, durona, corajosa e teimosa. É bem forte, apesar de seu tamanho. Gosta de falar mais alto que os outros e consegue fazer amigos facilmente como Inoue Orihime, embora mantenha-se distante das pessoas, procurando assim esconder um profundo sentimento de tristeza e culpa. Uma de suas manias é explicar qualquer coisa com desenhos (ruins, que sempre fazem com que Kurosaki Ichigo não entenda nada). Vive brigando com Ichigo, mas são grandes amigos e mostram ter uma ligação muito forte. História Passado Rukia é a irmã mais nova de Kuchiki Hisana, que a abandonou ainda bebê em Rukongai #78 - Inuzuri, por não ter como sustentá-la. Rukia cresceu sozinha, mas ainda criança fez amizade com Renji e se juntou ao grupo dele. Rukia, desde criança já apresentava um poder espiritual acima das outras almas de Rukongai. A vida não era fácil, e passado-se 10 anos desde que Rukia e Renji haviam se juntado aos outros, todos os amigos deles morreram. Então Rukia sugeriu que ambos se tornassem Shinigamis. Entraram na "Academia de Aperfeiçoamento da Alma", a academia para formar Shinigamis, onde fizeram vários amigos. Os dois continuaram como amigos, até o dia em que Kuchiki Byakuya, o líder do maior clã da Soul Society, a encontrou sem demora a adotou, como sua irmã mais nova, o que faria com que ela entrasse automaticamente para um dos 13 bantais do Gotei 13. Com um certo receio, Rukia decide entrar, assim se distanciando de Renji. A partir de então, Renji e Rukia se distanciaram. Com medo de deixar que Rukia corresse altos riscos de vida, Byakuya chegou a se encontrar com outros Capitães a fim de pedir para que os mesmos não dessem nenhuma posto alto para Rukia, pelo fato de quanto maior for o posto de um Shinigami, abre-se uma porta para uma infinidade de perigos. Ao entrar no 13º esquadrão conheceu o vice-capitão, Shiba Kaien. Ele era desleixado, adorava falar alto, brigar com os outros, mas com um bom coração. Rukia admirava Kaien Shiba por ele não tratar de forma diferente cada pessoa, por ele não dar nenhum tipo de tratamento diferente por ela ser uma nobre. Ela tomou como exemplo a mulher no 3º comando de sua divisão, a mulher de Kaien, Miyako, ela era forte, educada e doce. Em uma noite, surgiu um Hollow que conseguiu vencer Miyako pode tomar o seu corpo para si. Kaien, dominado pela fúria de perder sua esposa imediatamente foi atrás de uma vingança, matar o Hollow que assassinou sua mulher. Querendo fazer as coisas tudo sozinho, Kaien atacou o Hollow sem antes estar preparado plenamente para isso. Atacando sem estudar seu oponente, e verificar quais eram suas habilidades, perdeu sua Zanpakutou na mais pura arrogância. O resultado foi o mesmo que aconteceu com sua mulher, perdeu seu corpo para o mísero Hollow. Ridiculamente dominado, passa a atacar Rukia e Ukitake. Não tendo o que fazer para salvá-lo, Rukia não teve outra saída além que matá-lo, perfurando completamente o seu peito com sua Zanpakutou. O que a deixou arrasada, o que a deixou com sua consciência pesada e um grande sentimento e remorso. Com Kaien morto, e arrastando o mesmo pela gola da Shihakusho, Rukia leva o corpo do morto até os sua decaída família da Soul Society. Os irmãos do então morto Shiba Kaien começam a ter ódio de Rukia e a repudiar Shinigamis. Passado-se vários anos desde que Rukia matou Shiba Kaien, após ser salva de sua falsa sentença de morte na Seireitei, Rukia decide ir até onde residem os falidos Shiba para pedir suas sinceras desculpas pelo que fez, dizendo que nunca tinha tido coragem de ir até lá para fazê-lo. Kuukaku, em sua arrogância não deixa Rukia terminar de pedir perdão e a interrompe, dizendo que Ukitake já havia dito o que aconteceu. Presente thumb|left|Rukia com a roupa de Shinigami e sendo vista por Ichigo pela primeira vez Rukia é uma Shinigami que foi designada para procurar um Hollow que estava no mundo humano. Mas para proteger Ichigo e sua famíla, ela acabou se machucando seriamente e transformou Ichigo em um Shinigami Substituto dando início a saga. Poder e habilidades Kuchiki Rukia controla bem seus poderes. Usa bem Kidous, Bakudous, e ainda tem uma Zanpakutou muito forte. Quando ela diz "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki" para sua Zanpakutou, Sode no Shirayuki acorda. Considerada a Zanpakutou mais bonita que existe devido à beleza de sua lâmina, cabo e bainha (todos brancos). Existe também uma fita branca grudada no fim do cabo. Além de ser muito bela, tem também um grande poder ofensivo. Seus ataques consistem em "danças", que liberam poderosos ataques congelantes. Não se sabe se seus poderes evoluíram desde que se tornou tenente do 13º Esquadrão, afinal ela não até agora nenhuma batalha de destaque como foi a contra o Nono Espada. thumb Uma das habilidades de Rukia é o kidou que ela controla muito bem . "Hadou 33 "Soukatsui" é o que ela mais usa, além do "Hadou 4 Byakurai". Rukia também possui habilidades de cura (usada na primeira temporada). Rukia possui tambem uma luva com um desenho de caveira flamejante e ela consegue libertar apenas a parte shinigami de Ichigo. Zanpakutou Sode no Shirayuki – 袖白雪 ("Manto de Neve Branco") *'Frase de Liberação:' Meu piru *'Shikai: '''Considerada a Zanpakutou mais bela da Soul Society, Sode no Shirayuki é baseada no elemento gelo/neve. Esta espada sofre notáveis modificações em seu design após sua liberação. Ela fica completamente branca e ganha uma fita no cabo de sua espada. **'Habilidades:' ***'Some no Mai, Tsukishiro''' ("Primeira Dança, Lua Branca"): Cria um grande círculo branco no chão. Qualquer inimigo que estiver sobre ele, mesmo que seja no ar, é congelado instantaneamente. Seja a onde a controladora quiser que apareça. ***'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren' ("Próxima Dança, Lotus Branca"): Lança uma rajada direta de gelo no oponente, congelando-o completamente. ***'San no mai, Shirafune' ("Terceira Dança, Lâmina Branca"): Quando a Zanpakutou de Rukia se quebra, ela pode usar essa técnica, para, no lugar da lâmina normal da espada, surgir uma lâmina de gelo. ***'Juuhaku' ("Árvore de Gelo"): Cria uma espécie de "Trilha de Gelo" que congela o inimigo que estiver na área do alcance. Ela precisa primeiramente distrair o inimigo com o Hakuren ou outra habilidade, ou então um companheiro. Rukia matou Ludbone com esse golpe e precisou da distração do Hakuren, depois do ataque Brazo Derecho del Gigante do Chad e por último o Hikotsu Taihou de Abarai Renji para aplicar essa técnica. **'Forma Materializada:' Uma mulher, com longos cabelos brancos e olhos azuis bem claros, e uma pele muito branca, veste um kimono inteiramente branco, é similar a uma gueixa e desfere gelo por onde passa – se assim ela preferir. Tem uma personalidade calma e fria, semelhante a de Byakuya Kuchiki. *'''Bankai: '''Hakka no Togame - Guilty of whitening - ( 白化の咎め) - (Somente Manga) Curiosidades * Rukia não tem muitas habilidades para desenhar, por isso seus desenhos são "Estranhos". * Gosta de escalar lugares altos. * Tem dificuldades em achar uma roupa que lhe sirva, - em sua estadia no mundo humano ela usou roupas da Yuzu, irmã menor de Ichigo. * Adora coisas com o tema: coelho. * A Zanpakutou dela é considerada a Zanpakutou mais bonita de toda Soul Society Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Shinigami Categoria:Tenentes Shinigami Categoria:13ª Divisão Categoria:Gotei 13 Categoria:Soul Society